Anderson Tech Industries
Anderson Tech Industries is a tech company, founded by James Anderson, the grandfather of Thomas Anderson aka Iron Glory and spreads its influence across the world. Overview Thomas Anderson founded his own company in December 2012 and expanded his knowledge and technology to spread its influence across the world. History The company was founded in the mid-1970s in response to the "oil crisis" and seeks to develop renewable energy to eliminate mankind's dependence on Oil and Nuclear energy. Anderson Tech Industries also creates weapons for the United States armed forces as well as taking part in Ronald Reagan's Laser Weapons program which was a success. In the turn of the Millenium, Anderson Tech helps out on the War on Terror but went into the dark when Obama was elected in office. In the aftermath of the collapse of the Skyway Patrol, LexCorps and the impeachment of Barack Obama. Thomas Anderson takes over the company with his knowledge and advanced technology to replace the corrupted Skyway Patrol. Anderson Tech absorbed factories and facilities that once belonged to LexCorps. Anderson Tech formed its own Private Military Contract branch. Most of the PMC is made up of robot soldiers that filled up most of the gaps, but they needed human soldiers. Several recruits are former soldiers who were discharged after losing their limbs in the wars and replaced them with advanced prosthetic limbs. Former members of the Patriot Birds also been recruited. They also recruited Jackhammer and the remains of the United States Rangers. However it caused some concern from the public that the company has allowed a rogue killer in, It took a lot to convince the US government after Jack and the others saved the US president from Red Vengeance, in the end, he along with the others became to be part of the company’s PMC branch. Members Thomas Anderson: AKA Iron Glory: He took over Anderson Tech Industries in the wake of the collapse of LexCorps and the Skyway Patrol in mid-2012 to inspire hope and promise for the future of not just America, but the rest of the world. The technology of the company is fifty-years advanced thanks to Thomas’ knowledge and inventions. Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman: AKA Jenny XJ-9: A female robot who also fights crime and saves the town of Tremorton from various dangers. She is the co-leader of the company. Brad Carbunkle AKA Bradinator: Brad was one of his closest friends in high school; he has a little brother Tuck who became very enthusiastic with the superheroes. Brad became a superhero right after he quit the Skyway Patrol and managed to take the responsibilities of being a superhero. Sheldon Lee: One of Thomas’ and Jenny’s friends. He had a crush on Jenny when he first saw her but gotten rejected several times but it didn’t stop him from trying. After she hooked up with Thomas, he was crushed but accepted her relationship with him and remained her best friend. His superhero-ego is Silver Shell, who he sometimes uses to make a difference. He is given an improved version of the suit which is more agile and slick than the previous one. Jackhammer: Former leader of the vigilante group, the United States Rangers, he was given a second chance to redeem himself and prove to the public he's no longer a threat. Misty: Jenny’s closest friend. She was a former member of the short-lived superhero team called “Team Teen”. The group broke up and Misty reunited with Jenny but the relationship strained when Misty is a superhero for hire and they haven’t spoken to each other for a while until she heard what happened to Jenny after getting captured by the Skyway Patrol. They both made up and became friends once again. She became part of the Anderson Tech PMC. Melody Locust: Android daughter of the evil Dr. Locust who tried to destroy both Jenny and Thomas in the past. However, the relations between them have severed and she turned her own father in. She begins a romantic relation with Brad and became a couple afterward. Blue Hawk: After the collapse of the Patriot Birds, Benjamin Johnston manages to get a job at Anderson Tech Industries and is currently living near the town. Jade Falcon: Like Benjamin, Jade Henderson gets a job at Anderson Tech Industries. Sky Witch: She takes part in missions and is currently living with her older sister. Deadpool: '''From time to time, Deadpool takes on jobs whenever he's low on money or just bored out of his mind. '''Shantae: '''A half-genie who once was hired to protect her hometown Scuttle Town, and more generally Sequin Land as a whole, from various threats, which generally involve to some extent her nemesis, the lady pirate Risky Boots. However, due to the town being taken over by the Ammo Baron, Anderson Tech aided her in overthrowing the Kingdom of Sequin and then, later on, she was hired by Anderson Tech Industries and she's been doing great since then. Headquarters The first headquarters was located near Richmond, Virginia, but Thomas Anderson's placed his new headquarters near Tremorton, Kansas where the former Skyway Patrol was. They absorbed chain companies that once belonged to them as well as LexCorps. Technology The technology of the company is fifty-years advanced thanks to Thomas’ knowledge and inventions. Ranging from advanced prosthetic limbs and terraforming technology to civilian and military weapons and vehicles. The resources to get them is not very difficult as they discovered various parallel universes that are enriched with resources and minerals such as Gold, Silver, Titanium and other metals not found in their own world. Unmanned construction machinery is used in these worlds as they don't support life in any way. Clients '''USA: Europe: Russia: Japan: China: Parallel Earths Earth-15: The first parallel earth they intervened with. The Earth where the USSR wins the cold war in 1991 by detonating four thermonuclear warheads in the ionosphere over the United States, shutting off its power grid and under the occupation of the Soviet Army and the UNSSU. They've attacked Soviet/UN convoys and ships. They also inspired the oppressed Americans with the hope to rise up against the occupiers. They were successful and it resulted in overthrowing the occupation by mid-2014 and the USSR collapsed in September 2015, ending the third world war there. Earth-21: ATI aided the American rebels in the revolution against the Nazi/Axis occupation of America, Canada, and the world in Mid-2013. However Thomas and the others were busy with Earth-16, so Blue Hawk, Jade Falcon, and Sky Witch, as well as others, took care of this earth. Earth-22: They aided the survivors of the world affected by the Zombie Apocalypse, they managed to put Rick Grimes in charge as he managed to lead the other survivors. Earth-30: '''Anderson Tech has received a brush from the multiverse empire known as the Combine Empire. They managed to capture the Combine scouts and traced it back to their world. They've created a biological weapon called "Crow's Shadow" designed to attack the DNA of individuals who are members of the Combine Empire and kill them. The only exceptions are anyone who is under the oppression of the Empire and Anderson Tech Industries. The weapon is also designed to be contagious and it quickly spread all over the Empire. They've brought the Empire down with one decisive blow and liberated other parallel universes. '''Earth-35: Anderson Tech aid the United States and the town of Jericho against the Allied States of America and to convince the Republic of Texas to join the US again. Earth-38: Anderson Tech took part in attacks against the Confederate States of America and to topple the CS government in order to restore the US to its former glory. Earth-44: Anderson Tech sorts through this earth and restores civilization back to normal. Earth-47: The company sorts to convince the nations of North America to reunited as the New United States of America. Category:Earth One